Fear Garden
'Fear Garden '(恐怖ガーデン, Kyoufu Garden) ist ein Song von ''Chaa ''und wird von Kagamine Rin gesungen. Er ist ''Chaa's ''erfolgreichster Song mit über 198.000 Views. Hintergrund "Fear Garden" wurde erstmals am 7. Juli 2008 hochgeladen und war einer der bemerkenswertesten Chaa Werke mit über 189.000 views. Ein fanmade anime PV von Fear Garden von Slept war mit der doppelten Menge der Views vom ursprünglichem Fear Garden relativ beliebt, mit über einer halben Millionen Views auf Niconico. Viele Kommentatoren aus dem Original-Video von Fear Garten haben gesagt, dass sie dank der fanmade anime PV durch Slept den Song Fear Garten erst entdeckt haben. Der Song erzählt die Geschichte der jüngeren Rin, die es mag Leuten ihren Arm abzuschneiden. Am Ende des Liedes könnte sich herausstellen, dass alles eine Lüge war. Lyrics Japanisch= ひとつ、ふたつ、みっつ、よっつ、いつつ、むっつ、ななつ、とお！ 右から生えてる腕を引っこ抜いて 植木鉢に突き刺してみるね 人差し指と中指を絡め 素敵素敵な花の完成 お庭には綺麗なオテテが沢山咲いてて 一つも同じものわ無いでしょ 恐怖ガアデン　（ｘ７） だって逃げてかないで　＞＜ 誰にもいえない秘密の花園 打ち明けられない秘密の花園 あ゛ぁぁぁぁぁぁ・・・・ とても綺麗なのよ指が５本、たまには４本 お目目をほじくって見てごらん 嘘よ嘘全部嘘なの 嘘よ嘘全部嘘なの 嘘よ嘘全部嘘なの 嘘よ嘘全部嘘なの たぶん．．．フフフ |-|Romaji= hitotsu, futatsu, mittsu, yottsu, itsutsu, muttsu, nanatsu, too! migi kara haeteru ude wo hikko nuite uekibachi ni tsukisashi te miru ne hitosashi yubi to nakayubi wo karame suteki suteki na hana no kansei oniwa ni wa kirei na otete ga takusan sai tete hitotsu mo onaji mono wa nai desho kyoufu gaaden (x7) datte nigete ka nai de >.< dare ni mo ie nai himitsu no hanazono uchiake rare nai himitsu no hanazono a"aaaaaa... totemo kirei na no yo yubi ga gohon, tama ni wa yonhon o me me wo hojikutte mite goran uso yo uso zenbu uso na no uso yo uso zenbu uso na no uso yo uso zenbu uso na no uso yo uso zenbu uso na no tabun...fufufu |-|Englisch= Here's one, here's two, here's three, here's four, here's five, here's six, here's seven, ten! Grabbing on a right arm, pulling, pulling Stabbing the soil on the top of my pots Putting together the pointers and middles A wonderful arrangement of my flowers In the boundries of my garden, hands sprout out so beautifully But they are not the same types, I'm right, for sure Fear Garden (x7) So don't run away I cannot say anything about my secret garden I cannot tell anyone about my secret garden Aaaaa... Hands with five fingers are the best, though sometimes I only get four fingers You have eyes, so you can see what I'm telling you, it's true Only lies, there are only lies here Only lies, there are only lies here Only lies, there are only lies here Only lies, there are only lies here ...Maybe |-|Deutsch= Eins, Zwei, Drei, Vier, Fünf, Sechs, Sieben, Zehn Ich wuchs am rechten Arm und zog und zerrte ich versuchte meine Töpfe zu erstechen Kobienire Zeigefinger und Mittelfinger Vollendung einerschönen, schönen Blume In meinem wunderschönen Garten Eine Menge wunderschöner Hand-Blumen Es sind nicht die selben Arten, oder? Terror Garten Terror Garten Terror Garten Terror Garten Terror Garten Terror Garten Terror Garten So lauf nicht weg Ich kann niemanden von meinem geheimen Garten erzählen ich kann meinen geheimen Garten nicht zugeben Das ist wirklich eine bezaubernde Fünf - Finger Vier Finger nach einer Weile Öffne deine Augen, schau dir das an Es ist alles eine Lüge, Lüge, Lüge Es ist alles eine Lüge, Lüge, Lüge Es ist alles eine Lüge, Lüge, Lüge Es ist alles eine Lüge, Lüge, Lüge ... Vieleicht Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Kagamine Rin Kategorie:Vocaloid2